


Tonight I'm Fucking You

by werewolfsaz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Clubbing, Explicit Sexual Content, I am so tired, I have no words for this, I haven't watched the show, I needed to Malec smut in my writing life, M/M, Magic, Riding, Sexy Dancing, Their Love Is So, Tiny bit of jealousy, not yet anyway, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: The music thumped loud and bass heavy in the club, throbbing through Alec's body like a second pulse. He sat at Magnus' private table, letting his sharp gaze roam the heaving dance floor.





	Tonight I'm Fucking You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taraburnett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraburnett/gifts), [aries1972Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries1972Sterek/gifts).



> Hello!  
> So, as the tag says, I haven't watched the show yet but I have watched every Malec scene almost obsessively so I had to write some smut before my head exploded. Also, this is un-beta'd and I am very, very tired so if it's awful, I am so sorry.  
> This is for my lovelies who share my delicious obsession, thank you for feeding the habit.   
> If you want to talk to me, I am on twitter as @werewolfsaz and Instagram as @werewolfsazstories. Feel free to throw me prompts too if you like this, either at those places or in the comments.  
> Please do comment, they feed the starving author.  
> Enjoy!

The music thumped loud and bass heavy in the club, throbbing through Alec's body like a second pulse. He sat at Magnus' private table, letting his sharp gaze roam the heaving dance floor. He spotted Clary's fiery hair in the flashing light, saw Jace pressed close to her, the pair moving with the sway of bodies, lost together. He felt his mouth twist warily with how jealous he would have once been to see Jace so close to someone else. But, now, he was just happy his family were out having fun, letting all their worries melt away from one evening. Gaze travelling on, he spotted Izzy holding court in a throng of avid admirers. She dished out attention, smiles and the occasional brush of fingers like royal prizes. Alec knew his sister and knew none of the panting hoards had a hope in hell of going home with her. On his eyes wandered, not lingering on the writhing mass but looking instead for a familiar hairstyle, a familiar roll of shoulders in glittering clothes.

They had all come to Pandemonium together, all in desperate need of a night out to recover from some of the most recent stress. Magnus had been called away to deal with some club business, promising to return before Alec got bored. Then Jace and Clary had decided to dance, asking the Lightwoods to join them. Alec had flatly refused though Izzy ha agreed easily enough. His sister must have gotten bored with playing the third wheel and gone to collect her own entertainment. Now Alec sat, bored stiff and ready to go home, get into his comfiest pyjamas and curl up in bed with his boyfriend. The boyfriend he still hadn't found yet.

The music stopped suddenly, leaving an unpleasant ringing in everyone's ears, making them groan as they turned towards the DJ. When it started back up, darker, more sultry, more seductive, they cheered, bodies instantly moving again. But that brief lull gave Alec the opportunity to spot his boyfriend. Magnus was stood by the DJ, nodding as the other shouted over the music, though his gaze was fixed solidly on the alcove where Alec waited. With a final word, the warlock slipped away, heading back to his Shadowhunter, ignoring the longing looks that lingered on him from many of the dancers. Alec's eyes were riveted to the way the other man moved, his mouth suddenly dry even as jealousy burned inside him. He knew Magnus wasn't interested in anyone else, only had eyes for him but the jealousy was always there. Magnus' shoulders and hips rolled to the music as he threaded his way through the crowd like a cloud of glittering smoke. Watching the smooth, lithe way the warlock moved made Alec want in a way he wasn't quite used to yet.

As Magnus reached him, stopping just outside the alcove, the archer moved to go to him only to stop when the warlock shook his head with a smirk. He motioned Alec back to the plush couch, using gestures and expressive face to order his lover to sit and stay. Once Alec was sat, long legs stretched in front of him, Magnus' hips began to sway, a gentle motion that moved his entire body in a sensual undulation. He spun on the spot, facing away from his boyfriend, making sure to thrust back with his ass, covered in sinfully tight black denim that made Alec want to rip them away and sink his teeth into the firm globes. The hunter licked his lips, almost salivating, as Magnus turned back to him, arms above his head as he danced, peacock blue shirt gaping open to reveal teasing hints of golden skin beneath.

Drifting closer, Magnus reached down and brushed his fingers down Alec's cheek, along his jaw and down his throat. The hunter tried to grab his lover, drag him in for a bruising kiss, but the older man danced back with a laugh, shaking his head. Blue sparks sprang from his fingers, skating over Alec's flushed face.  
"I thought Shadowhunters were supposed to be patient," Magnus' voice murmured in his ear. Alec could see the warlock's lips moving even as he continued to dance, just out of reach.  
"We are when there aren't ridiculously sexy warlock's teasing us, making us insanely jealous," Alec huffed back, slouching back in his seat, scowling. Magnus spun again, dropping low and grinding his way back up before facing Alec once more. He grinned at the dark, hungry look in his lover's intense eyes.

"Dance with me. Let's show all these people that I'm with you and only you. If you do, for five whole minutes, I'll portal us back to the apartment and give you a very special, private dance," Magnus bargained, ghostly voice caramel smooth. Alec gasped, jolting to his feet and stumbling to his boyfriend, nervously wiping his hands on his worn black jeans.  
"I can't dance," he admitted as he reached Magnus, watching the way his hips moved, the way the muscles rippled under his clothes.  
Stepping into his lover, at last, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, body still swaying slightly, causing the hunter to forget how to breathe.  
"Well, just move with me then, love," the warlock murmured, lips brushing Alec's ear for real this time.

The song changed again causing Magnus to beam delightedly, hips picking up a little speed as they swayed. Alec gasped, oxygen-starved brain finally realising its host had gone completely offline and it needed to step in. Placing his hands on Magnus' wicked hips, he let himself felt the smooth, easy way they moved and followed along. When Magnus turned, his back to Alec's front, the hunter groaned deep in his chest, bending his head to press a string of open-mouthed kisses to the hot, sweaty column of Magnus' throat.  
Magnus purred, head falling back to rest on Alec's chest as they swayed together, lost in the beat. But Magnus had a plan for tonight and he had to get back on track.  
Reaching up and back, tangling his fingers in Alec's inky hair, the warlock pressed his hips back, relishing the moan he felt vibrate through his lover as he rubbed over the growing erection he felt. Time to pick it up. 

Using every dirty move he'd learnt over the centuries, Magnus danced. He rolled and thrust and pressed against Alec, grinding against that powerful body he adored, stealing barely there kisses and fluttering featherlight touches over the flushed archer's body.   
"Magnus..." Alec groaned, eyes flashing hungrily, fingers suddenly digging sharply into his lover's teasing hips. He panted for a moment, breathing in the scent of Magnus as if it was everything. Then he dragged his tongue up the sweating length of his lover's throat. "It's been five minutes."  
The warlock shivered, eyes flashing cat yellow as he felt Alec's teeth grazing his skin, felt the burning touch of his tongue. He twisted in the archer's powerful arms, crushing their lips together as he summoned a portal, walking Alex backwards through it, both of them stumbling into his living room.

"Alexander," the older man giggled breathlessly, scrambling to rid his lover of his clothes, desperate for the feel of his skin. "You looked exquisite in the club tonight."  
"Hardly," Alec huffed back, tugging the blue, silky shirt open and off, mouth instantly descending to latch onto newly bared flesh. "You were the one with the fan club. They all saw you, all wanted you."  
"Wanting is not having, love," Magnus soothed, gentling the kiss, stroking Alec's face softly. "The only person I want is you."  
Crushing their mouths back together, Alec kicked his boots off, unbuttoning his jeans and trying to rip his shirt off all at once. Magnus laughed softly, breaking the kiss and pushing his lover down on one of the sofas.  
"I have a promise to keep, Alexander," he grinned, skimming his fingers across his own chest, teasing.

Groaning, frustrated, Alec slouched down, eyes fixed on his lover avidly. With a snap of fingers, music filled the apartment, low and smooth, teasing the ears but working in until it seemed to control the beat of his heart. Magnus began to dance again, lithe, smooth, teasing Alec deliciously as his muscles worked, sweat blooming on his caramel skin as he bumped and ground, nails trailing faint red lines over his chest.  
"Eyes," Alec begged, reaching into his jeans to grip his cock hard, a promise and a warning to his self-control. Magnus grinned, the glamour dropping instantly, cat eyes flashing heatedly as he flicked open his jeans, pushing them down and away from his body with practised ease. 

"Fuck me," Alec groaned, eyes devouring the delicious lines of his lover's body, aching to touch, desperate to feel him pressed close.  
"Maybe later, love," Magnus smirked, straddling his hunter's lap, hips still rolling to the beat. He gasped as Alec's big hands gripped his waist, yanking him closer, sealing their lips together in a mess, hungry kiss. All thought of teasing, of grinding on Alexander until they both couldn't stand it, flew from his head. Magnus moaned as he snapped his fingers, prepping himself and ridding the last of Alec's clothes, fingers weaving into his soft hair again. 

Alec seemed to be just as desperate as Magnus, fingers scrambling to grip sweat-slick skin, kissing the warlock as if he could eat him from the mouth down. He lifted his lover up suddenly, startling Magnus, the head of his aching cock dragging over the slick, hot flesh of his lover's ass.  
"Can I...? Do you need...?" he stuttered, drowning in lust, unable to form a proper sentence.  
"Fuck me, Alexander," Magnus groaned, pressing back and down onto the thick, blunt intrusion at his entrance. "Take me. Show me I'm yours."  
With a growl, Alec's hips thrust up, loud moans bursting from them both as he sank into the clinging heat of the warlock's body. As Magnus sank into his lap, their kissed again, biting at each other in desperation, painted nails scoring red lines on pale, rune-covered skin and pristine, caramel skin alike.

After a few seconds, Magnus began to roll his hips again, like he had on the dance floor, tiny noises bursting from him as Alec moved inside him. The archer moaned, gripping those damn sinful hips tightly, feeling the flex muscles, the power Magnus hid in his beautiful body. He couldn't help rocking up into his lover, delighting as the tiny noises became louder, turned to moans of 'Alexander' and 'please' and 'love you'.  
"Tell me what you want," he groaned, leaning forward to nip along Magnus' throat, sucking dark, possessive marks to the smooth skin.  
"Want you," Magnus purred, slitted eyes heavy-lidded as he moved faster, shifting slightly to lift himself up before dropping back down. They both moaned loudly, Alec's hands sliding under Magnus' thighs, helping him lift up faster.

"Always got me, Mags," the archer panted, stilling the warlock for a moment so he could thrust up into him, quick and deep, smirking when the older man cried out, clutching at his shoulders, head falling back in pleasure.  
"Alexander... Touch me, please," Magnus gasped as the hunter slowed, letting him drop back down, grinding slow and deep on the cock buried inside him. When he felt one big, calloused hand wrap around his bobbing dick, gripping it perfectly, he cried out, magic dancing from his fingers to tingle across Alec's body. He dropped his head forward, watching Alec jerk his straining cock as he rode his boyfriend's perfect dick. Alec could hear him mumbling something but couldn't make out the words over the pounding of his heart.  
"Mags, what did you say?" he breathed, stilling until he had those beautiful golden yellow eyes locked on his.  
"I said, mark me up, inside and out. Make me yours, completely," Magnus groaned, sounding utterly wrecked, desperate and needy. Alec could never refuse Magnus anything.

With a move, his combat teachers would have been proud of, the hunter flipped them so Magnus was pressed to the cushions, gasping and writhing, long legs wrapping around Alec's waist instantly. The change of position made both of them moan loudly then Alec began to move, fast and smooth, using all the things he knew drove Magnus wild. He could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine, the hot spark growing into a lava sensation as he drove harder and harder into his lover. The noises that fell from Magnus' reddened lips, the way he thrust back against Alec, begging breathlessly for more, faster, harder.  
"Now!" he yelled and Alec's head snapped down, teeth digging into the tender flesh when Magnus' neck met his shoulder. THe Shadowhunter felt the slick heat that bloomed between them, felt Magnus' body clench down tight around him, magic shivering across his strung nerves and the heat inside him exploded, whiting out his vision and deafening him.

It could have been days later when Alec came back to himself though it was probably only minutes. He was laid completely on Magnus, squashing the warlock into the sofa cushions. WIth a distressed squeak, he scrambled to get up but Magnus just wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back down to snuggle.  
"Thank you," the warlock said softly. "I know you hate the club and only went for me but... I think it went well."  
"If that was only 'well' I can't wait to see what a raving success is," Alec chuckled, brushing his fingers over the dark bruise on Magnus' shoulder, feeling smug.  
"That can be arranged," Magnus smirked, eyes glittering darkly and Alec laughed, kissing him softly.  
"I love you, Mags," he breathed against his lips.  
"I love you right back, my Alexander."


End file.
